


Runaways and broken ribs

by Joker1303



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Danny deserves better, F/F, Fluff, I like her too, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, i'm starting to notice a theme in all my fics, if you like danny, its very gay, only mature because there's abuse in it, saying that, this sounds way darker than it actually is, this was a bet made by a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker1303/pseuds/Joker1303
Summary: Laura is in an abusive relationship with a recently kicked out from her own home Danny Lawrens, and soon finds comfort in the arms of a broody lesbian, with a past darker than anyone would like to admit.





	Runaways and broken ribs

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know I'm winging it when I had to write the summary about 3 times.
> 
> Yeah, I'm sensing a theme in my fics when they all have at least one abused character in them, I swear I'm fine. But, my friend said that I could never write an unlikeable Danny, so, even though this pains me more than I would like to admit, here it is, abusive Danny Lawrens and no vampires.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Btw, Laura and Carmilla are 19 in this, Danny's 21, also, this is set in England, so they can all legally drink.

Danny Lawrens sat on the street she grew up in. Looking around at the street signs and bathing in the dim moonlight. She had a small backpack placed next to her, her phone had long since ran out of charge, and she was now waiting for her girlfriend, Laura, to pick her up, and take her away to her new home.

Danny and Laura had been dating for a few months now, having met in their English lit class in college and becoming fast friends, and soon girlfriends. They had shared a dorm together for Danny's last semester, having made the decision when Laura got a hot new roommate Danny was instantly jealous of, so 'asked' Laura to move in with her, as Danny's roommate had transferred out of Silas the past semester. Something about the place being 'creepy as hell', 'The dean's going to kill you all', 'Get out while you still can'. Y'know, all the bullshit horror fantasy things you see on TV.

Danny had her hands over her face when Laura pulled up to the old street corner. It had taken Laura a long time to get their as her GPS system was broken and she lived on the other side of the city. She was just happy her girlfriend was okay, no matter how, demanding, she could be sometimes. Laura truly loved her girlfriend, even though her best friend, Lafontaine, wasn't too sure that Danny was right for her, Laura chose to see the good in everyone, and gave Danny more chances than Laf thought she should.

No matter how many times Laf said that Danny was abusive, Laura would never listen to it. 'She's not abusive, she's just over protective', was something that Laura found herself saying a lot. 'She got cheated on in her last relationship, she has the right to get a little jealous from time to time' was another thing Laura said on repeat. She didn't want to shut Laf out forever, 'cause they were still her best friend, but Laura wished she didn't have to keep repeating herself over and over again to them.

"Danny!" Laura said, running over to her girlfriend.

They embraced in a short kiss, illuminated by distant orange street lights, and the cool white glow of the moon.

Laura helped Danny into her car, and put her back pack in the boot of the car.

She turned the radio on, and drove to her small apartment, knowing that both of their lives were about to change, but not in the ways either of them thought they would.

 

Carmilla Karnstine. Rebel since 14, runaway at 19, wearing all black, ebony hair tucked back behind her ear.

looking back on the mansion she had lived in since birth, she couldn't help but feel a pinch of sadness in her heart.

Despite all the bad memories surrounding that house, she would still miss it when she was gone. The childhood room she had, faint memories of her father. Hell, even good memories of her mother before she got 'sick'.

Sick with hate and an alcohol addiction that lead to Carmilla and her sister Maddie to eventually run away from that house, and that lead her father to take his own life.

No, her mother wasn't sick, if she was sick, it would discard all the abuse and neglect as something she couldn't control, as something that wasn't her choice. But it was her choice, and Carmilla would be damned if she stayed in that house and got sent to a conversion camp by the devil that disguised them self as her mother.

She had contacted her older sister, Mattie, a few days prior, and Mattie was now sitting in her car, waiting for Carmilla to arrive.

Carm had said to get there just before midnight, and wait, if she wasn't out by 1am, then drive away and expect the worse.

They had talked through one of Carmilla's friend's phones, and made sure that Mattie was updated on her current situation.

Since school had just finished, and Carmilla was back in her home, not the dorms, she thought it was the best option, as posh cars would drive by and stop near her house practically daily, so it wouldn't seem weird if, for some reason, her mother was looking out the back window that was under Carm's room at almost 1am.

Carmilla saw the black BMW, and raised a small hand to show that it was her, not their mother.

The lights came on in the house, just as Carmilla had closed the door.

"Drive!" Carmilla yelled, and Mattie did as she was told, driving away from their childhood home, to a new, and hopefully better life.

Neither of them knew of the honey coloured girl they drove next to on the way home, and what a large part she would have in both Carmilla and Mattie's future.

 

Laura opened the door to her and her father's house, and stepped inside, closely followed by Danny.

Her father was long asleep, and Laura insisted that Danny could sleep in her bed for the night, and that Laura would simply sleep on the sofa until Danny got back on her feet. It took a lot of convincing to get Danny to sleep in Lara's bed without Laura. They had often shared a bed in the dorms, even when Laura wasn't 100% on board with the idea, but, compromises had to be made, right?

Laura reminded herself that Danny isn't abusive, it was just a couple compromises, Danny has never hit her, well, not deliberately, and those were Laura's fault, she shouldn't have started flirting with her roommate, especially not in front of Danny. But, Danny loved her, and apologised afterwards for getting mad. Plus, Danny was there when her mother died, no one else was, they all seemed to stay away from her when her mum died, Danny was the only one there to comfort her. Well, Danny and her dad. Her dad was the only other person that was always there for her.

Laf was there for her sometimes, but not always, and they kept accusing Danny of being abusive, when she wasn't. Laura could look after herself, she didn't need Laf telling her what was best for her and who she should date, she should be able to make those decisions herself.

Laura plugged Danny's phone in downstairs, next to her own charger, and scrolled through her texts. Noticing 2 new ones from Laf.

Laffy Taffy: hey, your hot ex room mate just ran away from home and is now living near you, just a heads up.

Laffy Taffy: heck, heard bout Danny, I know she's abusive to you, but is she ok?

Lauronica Mars: she's fine, and she's not abusive

Laffy Taffy: sure Frosh, well, it's 1am, and you need your beauty sleep, so bye

Lauronica Mars: night Laf

Laura turned her phone off, and plugged it in, completely forgetting about the first text, and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

 

Carmilla woke up with a scream, pushing the blankets away from her, and looking around the room.

Before she could get a grasp of where she was, Mattie ran into the room, to make sure Carm was ok.

"Kitty Kat, you're ok, you're with me, mother is no where near," It was like Mattie knew the dreams Carmilla was having, but, of course she did, she had grown up in the same house as Carmilla for about the same time as she had.

Carmilla seemed to calm down as she realised that she really was away from mother's house, hell, she wasn't even in her old dorm room at Silas University. She was in her sister's, admittedly large house.

Despite the fact that she had left mother when she was only 20, Mattie was still on the Silas board of governors, so even if her mother, the dean, wouldn't let her back in the school, Mattie could find a way for Carmilla to attend classes and live in the dorms again.

Carmilla would be forever grateful for her sisters kindness, even though they had both now been in the same situation, and Mattie probably wished she had someone to help her out. Never the less, Carmilla would never find a way to repay her sister for all she'd done for her. Helping her hide the fact that she had a girlfriend from their mother, wrapping Carmilla's wounds and getting her ice, and even comforting Carmilla when Elle cheated on her and told Carmilla's mother about their relationship.

That was one of the large stepping stones of why Carmilla had to leave. Her mother was extremely religious, so knowing that her daughter had a girlfriend would not be the best idea. Carmilla never saw Elle after that, and she sometimes lay awake at night, wondering to herself what happened to the first, and last, girl she ever dated.

Carmilla had sworn off dating for ever after that incident, she still had scars that would probably never fade, reminding her of that night, of betrayal, and how her mother would never be the person she used to be when Carmilla's father was still alive.

She ran her hands through her hair, there was no use on thinking about the past, that was all behind her now. She pushed Maddie gently off of her no longer shaking body, and sat up.

"Kitty Cat, are you alright?" Matska asked. She was looking at Carmilla, a face full of worry and understanding, and Carmilla hated it.

She'd always hated pity, from teachers 'just trying to help' or from Elle, that betraying liar.

Carmilla ran her hand through her hair again, pushing those thoughts away, she needed to get out of the house.

"There's a park near here, isn't there?" Carmilla asked her sister, not looking at her. "yes, there's one just down the road, would you like me to take you?" Maddie asked, already sure of the answer. "No, no thanks, I'll go on my own, it can't be that easy to get lost, can it?" Carmilla joked, hoping Maddie didn't hear the uncertainty in her voice, or that her eyes kept dashing across the room. "Of course Kitty Cat, breakfast will be ready when you get back, I promise. Laura's back hit the table with much more force than she had anticipated. It had been 5 weeks since Danny was kicked out. 5 weeks since Danny had started living with her. 5 weeks since Danny had started drinking. But, only 3 weeks, since Laura had been getting 'random' bruises all over her body. No one had noticed at first, just afew on her tourso that she could easily cover up. Laura didn't go swimming with Laf and Perry that summer. No, she stayed on the beach, in one of Danny's t-shirts and knee length shorts. Laf had given her a look of 'We need to talk about this' after Laura had lifted her arms up to get the flour down so Perry could do some baking, and Laf had noticed the bruises on her back and sides. Every time someone tried to bring anything up about the bruises scattering her stomach, arms and thighs, or the way she flinched away from any touch, she would just say she's sick, or ask 'what bruises'. "Laura!" Danny yelled. Laura looked up, losing her train of thought. She was lying on a table, Danny standing above her, a murderous look in her eyes. "I.. I didn't tell them anything, I promise!" Laura yelled, her eyes stinging with tears, her back was warm, she must have cut it on something lying on the table. "You better not have, everytime I see them, they look at me like I've killed someone," Danny said, still glaring at Laura. Danny's breath stunk of alcohol, she'd been out all night with some friends, and Laura had invited Laf over to watch sci fi movies, cause Perry was out of town with her parents for the last week of the summer holidays. When Danny had gotten home, Laura was crying, she'd dropped a plate and just broken down, Laf had given Danny a dirty look as soon as her drunk ass walked through the door, Danny gave them the same look, then told them to leave, dealing with Laura herself. "D.. Danny, please," Laura whimped, closing her eyes, not letting the tears spill out. Danny grunted, then walked out of the room, Laura counted to thirty before she heard their bedroom door slam shut, and was sure Danny had probably passed out, before she went to check to see if her back needed stitches or just wrapped up. Thankfully it was the latter, she didn't want to go to Laf to ask for stitches after her meltdown that evening. Laura was sick of Danny beating her, but it wasn't Danny's fault, was it? 'No' Laura thought 'She's only doing this because she's going through some stuff right now, and sober Danny is way nicer than drunk Danny, Danny's a good person, she really is,' And that's the last thing Laura thought about, before falling asleep in the uncontious figure that was lying on her bed's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucked up the paragraphing on the last chunk of text, I'm really sorry about that and my computer won't let me change it without deleting the whole paragraph, so, I promise there (probably) won't be that kind of block of text that's meant to be like 20 paragraphs in the next chapter.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed


End file.
